


HAWÁI

by bluesick



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesick/pseuds/bluesick
Summary: Klaus está actuando un poco raro.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	HAWÁI

Antes existía una enorme lista de situaciones sobre las que Ben tenía miedo. Con el paso del tiempo, todo terminó transformándose en una única perturbación imposible de abandonar: La luz al final del camino. 

Ya estaba muerto, pero no quería irse. No cuando la existencia de Klaus evitaba que todo se sintiera como naufragar en el mar. La muerte se sentía como ahogarse en un sitio demasiado grande, profundo y desconocido; y su hermano evitaba inconscientemente que se acercara a las aguas turbulentas que ofrecía el océano que su imaginación había creado. 

Luego de que ambos terminaran en el año 1963 por culpa de Cinco, hicieron demasiadas cosas —Que pueden resumirse en Klaus siendo Klaus y él siguiéndolo a todos lados, obedeciendo al apodo de Perra fantasma que alguna vez le colocó—. Y fue divertido, sí, en parte. A excepción de las orgías, las borracheras y las drogas en México que provocaron que su hermano no pudiera verlo por varios días. 

En algún momento, entre la secta que formó, los seguidores y más mierda de convertir cualquier frase estúpida que saliera de la boca de Klaus en profecías, Ben notó que algo había cambiado: Su hermano estaba aburrido. 

Como solamente eran ellos dos, y Diego nunca había aparecido por ningún lado para tratar de hacer que Klaus entrara en razón, Ben consideraba su deber encontrarle una nueva motivación para vivir. A pesar de que no era su obligación, se consideraba su mano derecha y no lo toleraba aburrido porque se volvía bastante odioso. 

Además, lo quería demasiado. En algún momento pensó que era extraño quererlo, pero mirando el funcionamiento de la relación de Allison y Luther, no estaba tan mal. No sentía atracción sexual, solo era amor por su hermano, amor hacia la única persona que lo había visto por diecisiete años.   
En ese momento, Klaus estaba recostado sobre la alfombra parda que había en el centro de la habitación. Todos los muebles estaban puestos en su lugar, había colillas de cigarrillos y botellas de alcohol vacías en el suelo. 

La enorme secta estaba meditando en el jardín principal, diciendo varias estrofas de los Backstreets Boys mientras hacían sus estiramientos, como si se tratara de algo sagrado. 

—¿Klaus? 

Desde hace varios segundos, había notado que Klaus se veía vacío, todo ojos llorosos, vista fija en la pared y manos a sus lados mientras hacía inhalaciones profundas, pero no parecía querer encontrar calma interior, simplemente estaba existiendo en pésimas condiciones.

Se acercó un poco más al ser ignorado, con las manos adentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. No se detuvo hasta estar cerca de la cabeza del hombre, las suelas de sus zapatos a pocos centímetros de su cabello.

—¿Klaus? —repitió.

Su hermano parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió ligeramente.

—¡Hawái! —dijo, manteniendo su sonrisa mientras sus ojos se abrillantaban.

—¿Qué?

—¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo sería la vida en Hawái?

—¿La vida en particular o tu vida allá?

—Nuestra vida, Ben.

El idiota del suelo se estiró. Podía ver los tatuajes en sus manos mientras extendía los brazos hacia arriba, ese Hello y Good Bye estaban apuntando hacia él en direcciones contrarias. 

—Pues no tengo muchas expectativas —dijo Ben—. Sería igual que estar aquí, pero con…

—Playa, palmeras y opiáceos. Y quizá personas lindas. 

—Todas las personas son lindas para ti.

—Ya sé, eso es una maravilla, ¿no? Tiene bastante sentido que los Destiny’s Children estén tras de mí. Irradio positivismo. 

—No alardees.

Al ver que esa conversación no llegaría a ningún lado, decidió caminar hacia la ventana, esquivando los sillones caros. Miró a través del cristal del segundo piso. El cielo estaba glorioso afuera, todo azul con nubes esponjosas. Las personas en el jardín estaban sentadas murmurando cosas al unísono. No dejaba de sorprenderle que cada día incrementaran. 

—Sí sabes que el aumento de la cantidad de gente allá afuera será un inconveniente a futuro, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué sería un problema tener a una multitud que aprecie la maravilla que soy, Ben?

—Porque no eres ninguna maravilla, Klaus.

De un momento a otro, su hermano se levantó del suelo. Solo escuchó el sonido que hizo la fricción de una cerilla contra uno de los muebles, luego vio el humo que el cigarrillo casero emitía a través de sus labios. También miró por la ventana.

—Las maravillas no son otra cosa más que seres normales que se atreven al cambio.

Le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica y Ben no pudo evitar observarlo con rareza, esa última frase había sonado realmente estúpida. 

Después Klaus estiró un brazo con el cigarrillo entre los dedos y trató de apoyar una mano en su hombro, pero en el intento ésta solo atravesó su cuerpo fantasmal, provocando que esos extraños escalofríos le recorrieran. Todo lo que hizo fue apartarse un par de pasos, mirándolo con molestia, mientras el otro lo único que hacía era regresarse el cigarrillo a los labios y posar su vista de nuevo en la ventana. 

Se quedaron mirando a las personas del exterior, todas tenían caras de concentración. Era algo muy extraño de ver. Ben no podía creer que un idiota como Klaus hubiese logrado llegar a una multitud tan grande, siendo que siempre había sido el hermano ignorado. 

A pesar de que se quejara constantemente por toda esa acumulación de personas que siempre se metían en sus vidas privadas, tenía una persona favorita adentro de ese rebaño hippie: Jill. Esa chica de piel oscura y lentes que estaba cerca del hombre medio calvo que en algún momento mencionó ser abogado. 

Le gustaba mucho mirarla, era bastante curiosa y extraña. Llamaba mucho la atención porque parecía que no pertenecía ahí, pero a la vez formaba parte de todo ese conjunto. Simplemente deseaba poder hablar con ella, pero claro que era imposible. Estaba muerto.

Klaus siguió la dirección de su mirada, pegando las manos al cristal y negando con esa voz lastimera que a veces hacía cuando descubrió el objetivo.

—No, no, no —dijo—, no me digas que el pequeño Ben se ha enamorado. 

Ben no negó ni aceptó. No tenía sentido hacerlo cuando no podía ser visto por alguien más que su hermano. 

El hombre le miró, todavía con la cabeza pegada al cristal y el cigarrillo entre sus labios. 

—Creo que necesitamos cambiar de aires. Vamos a Hawái. Necesitas olvidar ese amor imposible. 

—Lo dices como si estuviera a diez minutos. ¿Recuerdas que todavía no existen los aviones, cierto?

Klaus regresó la vista a los jardines, sus dos manos apoyadas contra el cristal. Cuando algunas de las personas lo notaron, le saludaron, estirando ambas palmas de las manos encima de sus cabezas como él estaba haciendo. A causa de ello, sonrió alagado, mientras todo lo que Ben hizo fue rodar los ojos. Eso hasta que Jill miró el ventanal por varios minutos, repitiendo la actividad que todos hacían. Quiso apartarse, pero no lo hizo.

—No quiero arruinar tus futuros sueños húmedos, pero no creo que te esté mirando a ti —dijo Klaus.

Ben solo se alejó de la ventana y fue a recargarse contra uno de los muebles, no tenía tanto sentido alegar por algo que estaba claro.

—Ya lo sé. 

—Sí, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte. Pero no creo que pueda prestarte mi cuerpo. 

—Es que ella en serio me gusta, está jodido que ni siquiera pueda hablarle.

—Pues es tu culpa por morir... 

—Oh, no me jodas. ¿En serio? —dijo con sarcasmo. 

Su hermano se apartó de la ventana y caminó hacia el respaldo del sofá beige, acarició los bordes de madera con un dedo, mientras pensaba. 

—¿Sabes? la propuesta de Hawái sigue abierta. ¿Por qué no vamos allá y olvidamos a esa chica que no puedes tocar?

Ben suspiró. Parecía que Klaus ya había tomado esa decisión, así que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Acabarían yendo a Hawái, a pesar de que no fuera un área tan turística como en el año 2019. 

—Pues no tengo otra opción. 

—Sí, la tienes: puedes quedarte aquí siendo un fantasma invisible… o podrías ir conmigo y verme usando una tanga en Hawái. Esas son tus opciones.  
No dijo nada porque la decisión ya estaba clara: quería interactuar con alguien, aun cuando ese alguien fuera la molestia de su hermano. Solo esperaba que Hawái no fuese tan aburrido para él. 

Lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que preparara su escaso equipaje y que el culto se descuidara para que pudieran huir.


End file.
